


Under The Obscure Sky

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Bloody, F/M, OC(s), chara(s) death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773





	1. Prolog

 

 ** Prolog **

**.  
**

 **Normal POV**

Empat pasang kaki milik sekelompok pria yang berusia dua puluh tahunan berlari cepat diantara semak belukar di hutan itu. Seorang diantara mereka berteriak, memerintahkan ketiga temannya untuk terus berlari. Sesekali pria itu menembakkan _revolver_ -nya kepada orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

Pria yang berlari paling depan meraba-raba tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah granat. Granat itu ia lemparkan kepada temannya yang paling belakang—pria yang bertubuh paling besar. Tanpa banyak bertanya, pria itu membuka kunci granat itu lalu melemparkannya pada sekelompok pria berseragam yang tak jauh dari mereka.

BOOM!!

Ledakan granat menewaskan hampir semua pengejar mereka. Sisanya terluka parah, mereka pun tidak bisa melanjutkan perburuan mereka dan terpaksa menyerah.

Seorang pria jangkung yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin kelompok yang dikejar-kejar itu terkekeh senang. Lalu ia pun berlari lebih cepat lagi diikuti ketiga rekannya yang juga sudah mulai tertawa sambil meneriakan sesuatu tentang kebebasan.

.

-xXx-

.

Di sebuah ruang kantor yang luas, lengkap dengan perapian, seorang pria berbadan besar sedang duduk di kursi yang tak kalah besarnya. Seorang pria lain yang berpakaian rapi—terlihat cerdas dengan kacamata berbingkainya—sedang melaporkan sesuatu yang membuat atasannya itu kesal.

“Sial!! Jadi, mereka berhasil kabur dan kalian sama sekali tidak dapat melacak jejak mereka?!” sentak pria itu.

“Bukan hanya itu. Rick, kita kehilangan beberapa agen terbaik kita. Belum lagi kerugian materi yang saat ini masih belum selesai ditaksir,” kata pria berkacamata.

“Cih!! Seharusnya sudah sejak lama kita bunuh saja mereka. Sayang, kita harus menunggu perintah untuk itu,” kata pria bertubuh besar yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri lemari berisi berbagai macam minuman keras yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

“Kau mau minum, Andros?” tawar Rick  kepada bawahannya itu.

“Tidak, terima kasih,” Hilliard Andros menolak sopan.

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan Anezaki?” tanya Andros kemudian.

“Ah, orang jepang itu.. Dia sudah diurus oleh Ivander Dalton. Aku yakin sekali kalau Ivan tidak akan gagal,” jawab pria itu sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

.

-xXx-

.

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa hijau, seorang wanita cantik berambut auburn sedang menangis sambil menatap selembar foto. Di foto tersebut, orang yang dicintainya sedang tersenyum lebar, terlihat bangga memakai seragamnya.

Sementara di belahan dunia lain, pria dalam foto itu sedang terjebak diantara dua pilihan. Pilihan yang pertama akan mengantarnya pada dewa kematian. Sedangkan pilihan yang kedua akan menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mengorbankan nyawa banyak orang.

.

-xXx-

.

Di sebuah laboratorium besar yang remang-remang, seorang professor tua sedang melakukan sebuah percobaan. Di tengah ruangan, seorang laki-laki Jepang terbaring diatas kasur kecil. Tangan dan kakinya terikat.

Di sekeliling pemuda itu, beberapa dokter yang sepertinya merupakan bawahan sang professor tua memperhatikan saat pimpinan mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan pemuda malang tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan nyaris gelap itu memakai baju pelindung. Mereka terlihat seperti sekelompok astronot yang akan pergi ke bulan.

Sesaat setelah disuntik, pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Pupil matanya membesar, otot-otot tubuhnya menegang. Kulit tubuh pemuda itu sobek di banyak bagian, seperti tercabik dari dalam.

“Kita hampir berhasil,” kata si professor tua sambil tersenyum.

“Dia akan seperti ini terus selama beberapa hari lalu sembuh. Yah, dia akan mati dengan tubuh yang hancur jika kita mengetahui kunci terakhirnya,” lanjut professor tua itu.

“Bagus sekali professor. Selanjutnya, kita hanya perlu menekan Anezaki sedikit lagi. Ia sudah hampir menyerah. Dan kita juga harus menemukan bocah Hiruma itu,” kata pria di sebelah sang professor sambil menjabat tangan semua orang yang ada disana.

.

.

 **…TBC…**

.

.


	2. 1st down

**Normal POV**

Tidak terasa, telah dua tahun berlalu sejak Mamori Anezaki lulus dari Universitas Saikyoudai. Dua tahun pula sejak Mamori berpisah jalan dengan Hiruma. Sejak kelulusan mereka, Hiruma menghilang entah kemana. Mamori atau pun teman-temannya yang lain—baik itu mantan anggota tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats ataupun tim Saikyoudai Wizard, tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengan setan itu lagi.

Kalau tahu begitu, Mamori pasti sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hiruma sejak dulu. Walaupun tahu kalau perasaannya takkan terbalas, tetapi setidaknya Mamori tidak akan dihantui penyesalan seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Mamori memang mencintai Hiruma sejak mereka bersama-sama berjuang menuju ke _Christmas Bowl_. Semakin hari, perasaan yang dirasakan Mamori pada Hiruma terus berkembang tanpa bisa dicegah. Sayang, Mamori terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sampai akhirnya Mamori tidak akan pernah bisa menyatakannya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Setelah menghilangnya Hiruma, Mamori sempat terpuruk. Ia hancur.

 _But, life must go on._

Mamori tidak mau berlama-lama bersedih akan kepergian Hiruma yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali. Selanjutnya, ia pun berusaha mencari pekerjaan dan meneruskan hidupnya.

Saat ini, Mamori yang sudah berusia 24 tahun bekerja sebagai seorang Manajer di sebuah Bank Swasta yang cukup besar. Karena kecerdasan dan kepiawaiannya, karir Mamori menanjak dengan cepat.

Sebagai seorang wanita karir yang sukses dan—tentu saja—cantik, banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya untuk menjadikannya istri mereka. Apalagi dengan sifat keibuan Mamori, ia menjadi target utama para _businessman_ yang masih lajang.

Tapi Mamori masih enggan untuk membina hubungan yang serius dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia selalu bilang kalau ia ingin fokus pada karirnya. Tapi tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, Mamori masih mengharapkan Hiruma.

Ia tahu kalau mengharapkan setan itu kembali untuknya adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi seorang Mamori Anezaki sangatlah membenci kebohongan. Dan ia tidak mungkin membohongi perasaannya sendiri bukan?

.

-xXx-

.

Hari ini Bank tempat Mamori bekerja sangat ramai dengan para nasabah yang memiliki kepentingan yang bermacam-macam. Hal itu membuat para pegawainya sibuk, termasuk Mamori. Sebagai Manajer, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dalam—hampir—segala hal.

Salah satunya yaitu dalam menangani komplain dari para nasabah. Rupanya, kecantikan dan kelembutan gadis itu sangat membantu dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. Seorang pria yang mengeluh akan rekeningnya yang tiba-tiba menyusut langsung mereda emosinya begitu Mamori memberikan penjelasan.

Pria itu bahkan langsung ceria kembali dan memutuskan untuk menjalani prosedur yang cukup rumit untuk mengurus kemungkinan tindak kriminal yang menimpa rekening tabungannya.

Baru saja Mamori menarik nafas panjang setelah pria itu pergi, seorang _teller_ bank memanggilnya karena ada masalah lain. Tetapi sebelum _teller_ yang masih sangat muda itu menjelaskan apa masalahnya, tiba-tiba—

Dor.. Dor.. Dor..

“Kyaaa!!!”

“Perampokan!!”

Para nasabah dan pegawai Bank langsung panik melihat sekelompok pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang menodongkan senjata mereka. Wajah mereka ditutupi topeng hitam yang mengerikan.

Anehnya, mereka muncul dari toilet pria yang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. Sepertinya mereka memasuki gedung dengan berpura-pura sebagai nasabah lalu mempersiapkan aksi mereka di toilet.

Jumlah mereka empat orang. Salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan besar menembakkan senjata laras panjangnya ke semua kamera CCTV yang terdapat di setiap sudut ruangan. Seorang lagi mengunci pintu masuk Bank. Sedangkan sisanya memerintahkan semua orang yang ada disana untuk tiarap dan berhenti berteriak.

Mereka memisahkan antara para nasabah, pegawai Bank, dan penjaga keamanan. Semua alat komunikasi disita. Mamori yang berada di kelompok para pegawai Bank hanya bisa menurut dan berusaha agar tetap tenang.

Salah satu dari para perampok itu, seorang pria jangkung dan agak kurus mengahmpirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung besar sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Mamori. Pria itu memang tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi Mamori mengerti kalau perampok itu ingin ia memasukkan semua uang yang ada di Bank ke dalam kantung yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

Dengan ujung senjata yang menyentuh punggungnya, Mamori tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia pun beranjak menuju brankas penyimpanan uang dan memasukkan uang yang jumlahnya ratusan juta tersebut ke dalam kantung besar milik para perampok.

Disaat kantung tersebut hampir penuh, terdengar suara sirine yang berasal dari mobil polisi. Para perampok tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka. Sambil tetap bersiaga, mereka menghampiri Mamori dan pria yang menodongnya.

Para perampok itu saling berbisik satu sama lain dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Mamori. Sesaat kemudian, pintu masuk Bank didobrak oleh sekelompok polisi yang bersenjata lengkap. Mereka mengancam para perampok tersebut dengan mengatakan kalau para perampok itu telah terkepung.

Sementara para nasabah, pegawai Bank, dan penjaga keamanan yang lain masih meringkuk di lantai, polisi yang berdiri paling dekat dengan para perampok terus membujuk mereka untuk menyerahkan diri.

Tapi, para perampok itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan salah satunya malah tertawa mengejek. Mamori yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh pria jangkung di sebelahnya. Pria itu menahan Mamori di dadanya sambil kembali menodongkan senjatanya. Kali ini di kepala Mamori.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Mamori dimanfaatkan sebagai sandera.

“Tetap di tempat kalian atau gadis ini akan mati!!” kata perampok yang bertubuh pendek tetapi kekar dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak biasa. Mamori hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau para perampok itu adalah orang asing.

Selagi Mamori masih sibuk menebak-nebak dari Negara mana datangnya para perampok itu, ia ditarik mundur dan memasuki gedung tersebut lebih dalam bersama para perampok. Polisi yang mencoba menolongnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali tetap di tempat mereka.

Setelah menghilang dari pandangan para polisi, keempat pria itu pun berlari menuju lift sambil tetap membawa Mamori. Mereka menuju ke atap gedung.

Begitu sampai di atap gedung, seorang anggota perampok yang tubuhnya paling proposional mengunci pintu keluar gedung lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Pria yang bertubuh paling besar menuju ke sisi gedung dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Saat itulah, Mamori melihat sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam yang cukup besar. Ternyata perampokan hari ini benar-benar telah direncanakan dengan baik. Tanpa membuang waktu, satu persatu perampok itu pun menaiki helikopter yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya.

Pria jangkung yang menahannya pun melepaskan Mamori. Mamori pikir, ia akan dilbebaskan disitu. Tapi ternyata pria jangkung itu malah menggendongnya lalu memasuki helikopter. Lagi-lagi, Mamori yang bingung hanya bisa pasrah.

Saat sekelompok besar polisi berhasil mendobrak pintu yang tadi dikunci oleh sang perampok, helikopter yang dinaiki Mamori sudah terbang di udara untuk selanjutnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Polisi yang tidak menyangka kalau para perampok itu akan melarikan diri menggunakan helikopter pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa mengejar para perampok itu dan harus menerima kegagalan mereka.

Helikopter itu pun terbang menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Seorang polisi, pria berambut hitam ikal yang agak berantakan—pimpinan misi kali itu, berteriak frustasi sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam helikopter, perampok yang tubuhnya paling proposional membuka topengnya sambil tertawa senang. Ia adalah pilot helikopter tersebut. Wajahnya cukup menarik. Ia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dengan kilat-kilat jahil di mata hitamnya. Rambutnya ikal dan sewarna platina.

Di sebelah pria itu, perampok yang berbadan paling besar ikut melepaskan topengnya. Wajahnya keras dan agak menyeramkan dengan bekas luka memanjang di pipi kirinya. Kepalanya yang botak semakin menekankan kesan mengerikan pria itu. Tetapi begitu ia tertawa kepada rekannya, Mamori dapat melihat keramahan di wajah itu.

Di sisi kanan Mamori, perampok yang bertubuh pendek tetapi kekar mengikuti tindakan kedua temannya. Ternyata ia cukup tampan. Wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa benar-benar tidak cocok dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini. Ia memiliki rambut pirang dengan potongan yang rapi. Matanya biru, lebih biru dari pada mata _sapphire_ Mamori. Mamori agak terkejut ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya.

Secara refleks, Mamori memalingkan wajahnya kepada pria di sisi kanannya. Pria jangkung yang tadi menodongnya hanya bergeming. Ia belum melepaskan topengnya sehingga membuat Mamori menerka-nerka seperti apakah rupanya.

Ragu-ragu, Mamori memberanikan diri bertanya, “ke—kenapa kalian tidak melepaskan aku?”

Ketiga pria yang telah melepaskan topeng mereka hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melirik pria yang belum melepaskan topengnya di sebelah Mamori. Sepertinya mereka pun tidak mengerti kenapa rekannya itu tidak melepaskan Mamori.

Sesaat kemudian pria itu pun melepaskan topengnya lalu menyeringai pada Mamori. Mata _sapphire_ gadis itu pun membulat melihat seringai yang sangat familiar baginya. Seringai yang ia rindukan.

Masih menyeringai, pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut spiky berwarna hitam itu pun menatap mata Mamori dengan mata _emerald_ -nya, lalu berkata, “kekekeke.. Kau takut, Manajer Bank sialan?”

.

.

 **|tO bE cONTINUE|**


End file.
